


Brand New Episode

by Lhinneill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhinneill/pseuds/Lhinneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew him too well. Sam/Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '07.

Something clattered loudly on the granite floor. Jack started, jerking to an upright position. His eyes swept the vast hall, taking in the positions of each member of his team. It took him a moment to realize the sound was coming from the mushroom-shaped control panel in the center of the room. Raising a brow and casting a questioning look at Daniel, Jack stood. In response to his look, Daniel lifted both shoulders in a shrug.

There was another crash, followed by a muttered curse.

Jack strode towards the device, leaning to the left so he could see around it. All he could see of his second in command were the tips of her boots, just barely peeking out from beneath the monstrous piece of alien technology.

Both eyebrows rising now, he crouched right beside the thing. "Carter?"

"Colonel?" she answered, voice muffled.

He bent to peer beneath, frowning at the jumble of crystals and...stuff. "Everything okay down there?"

"Uh." She fumbled with a rather large shiny object, wincing as she nearly dropped it. "Yep."

Jack nodded slowly, a faint smile brushing his lips. "How much longer?"

She bit her bottom lip in concentration, silent for a moment as she slid the crystal back into place. "Not long, sir. I'm almost to the power core."

"Ah. That's...good."

"Yes, sir."

"Think it'll do us any good?" he questioned, gingerly prodding a grouping of wires. Sparks flashed and he jerked his fingers back.

"Don't touch that," she mumbled.

Jack flashed her an apologetic smile, patting the smooth side of the mushroom as he stood. He'd just begun to turn back towards Teal'c and Daniel when another crash broke the silence.

"...Carter?"

Her only answer was a quiet, "Oops."

Jack carefully dropped to his good knee so he could get a clear view of his 2IC's condition. Dark purple fluid dripped from a wound in the device's center, smearing Carter's face. She scooted her head away from the constant trickle of oil, wiping at her forehead with her jacket sleeve.

"Major?" Jack prodded.

"I think I broke it."

"Yeah, I figured that part out," he answered with a half smile.

"Heh," she smiled weakly in response.

"Can you fix it?"

She sighed, her eyes returning to the confusing mass above her. She reached up to fiddle with some more crystals and wiring, her frown growing deeper. "I don't know, sir. I'll need more time to figure this out."

"Need anything from your lab?" he asked hopefully.

Her hands stilled and she looked at him again. She frowned at him for a moment, then gave him that special smile. "The Simpsons is on tonight, isn't it?"

Oh, she knew him too well. He lifted one shoulder in a shrug, smirking. "Brand new episode."

She grinned, shaking her head as she turned her attention back to the device. "Give me half an hour, sir. I'll have you back in time."

"Promise?"

"Yep."

He flashed her another grin, then gave the device one final pat. His hand brushed against another panel of exposed wires, creating a bright shower of sparks. He jumped back, clutching his tingling hand close to his chest.

"For crying out loud," he muttered.

From beneath the device, he heard a muffled, "Don't touch that one either, sir."


End file.
